Kissing your statue
by Innefable
Summary: Un one-shot sobre Mimori y su reacción ante el Rey demonio Shou. Las personas no suelen creer en los monstruos, pero son reales, y viven dentro de nosotros. El monstruo verde de los celos del foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP).


El siguiente fic es un aporte para el Reto Mensual: El monstruo verde de los celos del foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP).

**Kissing your statue.**

Las personas no suelen creer en los espíritus, los duendes y los monstruos, pero son reales, y viven dentro de nosotros:

_Cada cabeza es un mundo, y en ese mundo viven muchas personitas diferentes, que son parte de la mente de la persona. No solo tenemos a los hermanos yo, ego y súper yo, sino también nuestras diferentes caras y personalidades, como a quien somos en casa y quien somos con los amigos, etc._

_Cada uno debemos reconocer que existen muchas personas en nuestras cabezas, las cuales son tan diferentes entre ellas, como parecidas a lo que nosotros proyectamos en los demás. Aun así, también hay que recordar que esas personalidades no son lo único por lo que pueden verse habitado un cerebro. Ya que en ocasiones nuestros sentimientos toman figura física, en su mayoría será nuestra propia apariencia, con un plus sobrenatural. Muestra de esto es el "duende de los celos"…_

…:…:…:…

Salí como siempre de la escuela sin preocuparme de nada o nadie, puede que no tenga las calificaciones perfectas, pero jamás he reprobado ninguna materia, por lo que ni mi manager, ni mis padres pueden quejarse de mi rendimiento escolar.

Y si a todo eso le agregamos que pronto será mi cumpleaños me siento en una nube de fantasía, de la cual el mundo podría caerse encima y yo sería feliz, pues en mi cabeza solo está la cara que pondrá Sho chan cuando me diga; "Feliz Cumpleaños", seguido de un ardiente beso romántico. Mi imaginación despliega sus alas hasta una imagen de mi y Sho besándonos de una manera dulce y dramática, como salido de una película. Doy un gritito de gozo mientras me tapo mí colorada cara con las manos, pues mis propios pensamientos me han ruborizado.

Al fin llego a la compañía y me dirijo corriendo hacia donde se que lo encontrare, no puedo esperar a verlo, por lo que, sin avisar, abro la puerta impulsivamente lanzando un amoroso saludo.

Entonces noto su estado: sentado con un gesto horripilante como si se tratara de la estatua de un demonio. Me quedo parada sin saber que hacer o decir, como congelada. No lo dices pero es más que obvio que estas pensando en Mogami, se nota en aura llena de ira y preocupación.

De repente me siento cansada y triste, no quiero que pienses en ella. Siento que me hundo un mi propio desconsuelo, cuando entra tu manager y nos mira con lastima. No me dice mucho sobre tu estado para no hacerme sentir peor, pero en mi cabeza una chillona vocecita no deja de decir que estas así por la estúpida de Mogami Kyoko.

En todo este tiempo jamás había odiado a alguien como odio a esa mujer, al principio no le daba mucha importancia a su existencia, solo la molestaba por tener las mejores calificaciones, y por pertenecer a la misma agencia que Tsuruga Ren. Ahora es un obstáculo constante en la felicidad de Shou chan, siempre llega, se mete en lo que no le importa, y se va, continuaba con su vida como si no hubiese pasado nada.

Shoko san sigue hablado intentado sacarme de mi depresión, pero no es necesario, pues conforme avanza mi odio hacia Mogami, siento como la voz chillona se hace más fuerte y comienza a tomar forma. Al tiempo que un sentimiento comienza hacer peso en mi estomago, mi respiración se acrecentad y un impulso, aun lleno de fe, me lanza a besarlo.

Pero en lugar de encontrarme con el beso que despierta a mi príncipe de su estupor, me siento como si hubiese caído de boca contra un suelo de arena. Fue tal el desencanto que por un momento juro que he visto como un pequeño ente verde evoluciono en mi interior, para después tomar el control de mi mente y mis acciones, así logros abofetear a Shou chan.

…:…:…:…

…_quien se sienta en nuestro hombro izquierdo, de esa manera puede susurrarnos al oído, al paso en que golpea nuestro corazón con sus talones, y llena de piedras nuestro estomago. Si este pequeño ente recibe el suficiente estimulo, crecerá a la estatura de un humano y desahogara su poder de forma violenta contra la persona odiada, o incluso el objeto de los celos._

_Como se ha dicho el duende por lo general es pequeño, en ocasiones del tamaño de una aguja y en otras como una cuchara para postres. Es de una piel verde amarillento, pues en su interior está lleno de envidia. De su cabeza sobresalen uno o varios cuernos, cuyas formas varían según la persona y debido a ellos es por lo que también se le llama como "__**el monstruo verde de los celos"**__._

**Fin.**


End file.
